Feelings Covered In Dust
by BLUEslushPUPPIES
Summary: Im doing something different now.This takes place in during the Great Depression and the Dust Bowl. And Keely is a cocktail singer and Phil is a farmer, watch as their two worlds collide.
1. The Concert

Phil drove to the hotel where the concert was held.

He ran his hand through his untamed hair and checked the skies.

Not a cloud in site.

Phil sighed, now, in this condition, that wasn't a good thing.

Ever since he decided to elect President Franklin D. Roosevelt as new president, he was beginning to have second thoughts of his decision.

"Well, what's done is done." He said to himself.

Phil parked the old dusty truck he owned and went inside the posh building.

His footsteps echoed in the quiet lobby.

Phil made his way up the stairs to the ballroom.

In there he saw her.

The very beautiful Keely Teslow.

She was a very famous performer and a very rich one too.

Many men had had their eye on her for a long time, and many proposed a marriage.

But this Keely Teslow was smart.

For she knew it wasn't for love, but for money.

There was a very bad depression spreading across these parts.

The stock market crashed on Black Tuesday, flustering the public.

Many became homeless and had no money or jobs.

But Phil considered him the most unlucky, for his parents died when he was 16 when he and his sister lived in Washington.

Phil used every penny he had to get out of there.

And here he was in Oklahoma, wishing he were back there again.

He hardly had a penny to his name and worked on a farm growing cotton in his little Panhandle shack.

Anyways, he whistled and cheered along with the audience as Keely bowed and left the stage.

He knew how this worked.

She would come out from backstage sooner or later and the men would start drooling.

Phil never got to introduce himself to her quite clearly.

So he was here for that chance.

**Keely's POV:**

_I knew this routine very well._

_After I would come offstage, and come out to talk with the audience, men would start gettin' on their knees and say their vows._

_I don't know why they do that, but it's probably for the money._

_I mean, why not they propose to Shirley Temple?_

**End POV**

Keely walked off stage and came to see the audience.

As she predicted all the men started proposing.

Keely only smiled and shook her head.

As she turned around she bumped into Phil.

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, no that's alright, I'm fine," she laughed and stared at her feet.

"Umm... Hi, I'm Phil, Phil Diffy." Phil held out his rough hand.

Keely willingly took it.

"Keely Teslow."

Keely looked around, "Um… Well, it was nice meeting you; I have to go find my parents."

Phil just smiled.

Keely walked away and thought to herself, 'What a nice boy, he ne'er even proposed to me.'

Keely's mother came up to her and said, "Who was that nice young man you were talking to dear?"

"Oh mother, it's just a boy who introduced himself as Phil Diffy."

"Phil Diffy eh? Did he propose to yeh?"

"Mother! Of course not, why would he?"

"Well, maybe you should consider him."

"Mother!"

"I'm just suggesting to you dear, there are hard times here and you must get married soon. Your money and riches won't last long, go and raise a family and support them."

"I will soon mother, just not right now."

"Do as you please, dear."

-------------------------------------

After a few hours, Phil decided to leave.

He had no other business here.

As he took a step outside, he saw the sky go pitch black.

'Uh-oh,' He thought.

Phil ran as fast as he could to his truck.

He started it and checked each of his windows to see if they were lined with tape and tightly shut.

Then Phil started the car and drove off.

He knew it wasn't very smart, but he had to get as close to home as ever.

Soon, the dust started rolling in.

It started out light, and then it began to get heavier and heavier.

But Phil was so stubborn and just drove on as slow as possible.

Phil spotted something at the corner of his eye.

He pulled over and peered through the window.

A lady was out of her car on her hands and knees coughing.

Phil quickly got out of his truck and pulled the lady inside the truck.

Phil quickly set her on the dusty seat next to him and started driving.


	2. Finally Out of the Dust

**AN: I'm so sorry that I took so long you guys, here is the 2nd chapter! This one is pretty cheesy and short but I have the 3rd chapter all ready to go so expect some extra reading this weekend!**

The dust storm ended when Phil finally reached his shack.

He leaned back against his seat and thought to himself, 'That was close.'

If he hadn't been careful, he would have killed both of them and smother the truck.

Phil sat up and looked out the window making sure it's safe.

He opened the door expecting the worst.

But nothing happened.

Phil smiled and turned toward the truck as if to thank it.

He noticed the young lady covered in dust.

"Damnation," He said.

Phil ran towards the swinging doors of his shack.

Dust was everywhere!

Phil climbed over the piles of dust.

It was piled high almost up to the roof!

"I have to dig this place up later," Phil sad to himself.

He looked around in his cupboards for a pail.

He found one and filled it up with a little water from the almost dry well.

He looked down the well, and there was hardly any water at all.

Phil hurried toward his truck before any of the water evaporated.

And even though Phil was thirstier than ever, he poured all of it into Keely's mouth.

Keely stirred and coughed, but she didn't wake up.

Phil sighed.

He picked Keely up and made his way to his little shack.

Phil had a hard time trekking through the dust.

There was dust in the living room, dust in the kitchen, everywhere!

But Phil finally made it to the bedroom.

He laid Keely down on the mattress and smiled.

Phil hadn't felt this way in a long time.


	3. Awakened Angel

**Keely**

I woke up to the loud sound of a buzzing noise.

Mother wasn't beside me.

All I could remember was that our driver stopped driving and got out of the car and caught a taxi.

Mother stayed calm and prayed.

I on the other hand didn't know what to do and got out of the car to curse at the taxi leaving.

And when I got out of the car, my lungs were filled with dust and I started coughing.

And that's it.

I looked out the window next to me and noticed a familiar looking young man who was on a tractor.

I smiled to myself and twirled my blonde hair.

Then I started to notice my hair and the outfit that I wore yesterday.

I pulled the black cocktail dress over my head with just my silky night gown under it.

Then I pulled the dress inside out.

It was a nice shade of blue. I had asked a costume designer to make it so I would have two outfits in one.

I pulled at the straps and made myself a little apron.

That was a trick my Grandmamma shown me.

I walked out the room and the first thing I stepped on was dust.

Lots and lots of dust piled into the family room.

It rippled over the chairs and filled the cabinets.

I made my way carefully outside and slid on some boots I found by the door.

A fine breeze hit my face and I squinted into the sunlight and saw the outline of the young man.

I made my way up to him.

He was leaning over his tractor, panting like a dog.

I came up beside him, "Hello," He looked up and smiled. "Have I ever met you?" I asked quite rudely.

He looked down and then up, "Yes, I'm Phil Diffy from the night before."

"Ahh…" I replied, "Umm… Mr. Diffy, I thank you for your hospitality and would like to work for your shelter."

Phil came up to me and raised my hand to his lips, "A young lady like you is always welcome to stay, but if you really want to it's your choice."

I giggled and walked off to get rid of all the dust in the family room.

He called after me.

"If you want we have some extra clothes in the closet!"

I smiled at him and just kept on walking.

My heart started racing and my chest started heaving.

And it wasn't because of the dust.

**Phil**

Keely awoke and found her way out of the shack surprisingly.

She said she wanted to work for my hospitality.

I don't know if she ever did any work.

But I don't mind much help.

I just hope she can handle the mess.

I stared after her as she made her way back to my small panhandle shack.

I told her she could borrow some of my sister's clothes she left behind, but I didn't think she heard me.

I looked up at the sky.

It was September and it felt like July.

Nothing is the same anymore.

------------

I rested my hands on my knees.

I prayed to God to bless this soil and help me earn some cents so I could at least buy something for myself.

I patted the tractor after leaving the barn, "You did a fine job there, girl. Keep up the good work."

People think I'm senile when they see me talking to my tractor, they always think it is because of the heat. But I don't think they are senile when they talk to their mules and cows.

I closed the barn shut and made my way to my shack.

Surprisingly half the dust was gone and Keely was still shoveling the dust out.

She smiled at me as I came into the room.

"Hi, I managed to get half of this dust out of here."

"I didn't know you could handle this work." I said quite proud of her, since she is so petite.

"Well, I had a hard life before getting into the business as a singer."

I filled two cups with milk.

I handed her one, "Oh really?" I said sitting down at the table.

**Keely**

I sat down nervously dropping the shovel into the last of the dust.

"Yes, I had big dreams when I was a little child back then. I wanted to be very successful and meet some famous dancers, painters and performers, wanting to ask them how life was with fame and money."

Phil nodded, which meant he was listening.

"I worked hard on house cleaning, thinking that if I did enough work, an angel will see my accomplishments and take me away to a place where I would be happy no matter what."

"Did you ever find that place?" Phil asked.

I shook my head, "No, but I don't give up and I still wait for an angel to take me away somewhere."

Phil smiles at me and I feel pretty awkward, so I get up and say, "Thank you so much Phil and I think I will turn in early for the night so I can get the shack all fixed up."

Phil smiles and I smile back, "Okay." He says.

Then, I walk into the bedroom and think about my angel to I fall asleep.

**AN: Okay, I know this ending was kind of bad, but I was all drained out by the end of this chapter. So have a happy day!**


	4. The Streets of Depression

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I know I have some crappy parts I need to fix up and I shall do that right away. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, finals are coming up and it's crunch time. I'm also sorry if I use any modern words, because it's pretty hard for me not to. Please point any mistakes out and I will fix them. Well, on with the reading!**

**Keely**

I woke up and yawned.

I looked out the window to see no handsome man outside.

I looked around the shabby room and decided to go get some money from the bank.

We might as well make some repairs.

I got out of the covers and took a dress with a collar and short sleeves. I pulled it on and noticed a name tag on it.

It said "Barb".

This must have been Phil's mother's uniform for work.

I took off the name tag and put it in its apron pocket.

I yawned as I noticed the shack was quite clean.

I thought Phil did it and I smiled.

I decided to leave him a note of thanks and where I will be going.

Since the bank was within walking distance I did just that.

As I walked through the streets I saw many strange characters.

A man on the sidewalk who looked quite haggard, his sign said, "Broke, hungry, need shelter, will work for food."

He followed the people that passed him with teary eyes and a sobbing voice of plead.

I saw a man in the grocery store negotiating an I.O.U.

He had fear in his eyes, I could here him arguing, "But sir, I have a family back at home, a wife and a daughter, please accept this."

I looked away, afraid that I might cry.

I saw children heading west with packs over their shoulders, they were staring down with an expression on their faces I couldn't describe.

I started walking faster, wanting all this pain and sorrow to go away… all the fear.

As I thought the worst was over as I saw the bank, the worst just got even worse.

A sign in the window said, "Closed for good by the government"

I gasped.

My money! My life! My fortune was all in there! Now it's gone to God knows where!

I searched the crowd.

I tapped a man's shoulder.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes sir, do you have any idea why this bank has closed?"

"Well, President Roosevelt, here, has been closing all the banks which aren't in good shape for example, using your money to pay off some other payments perhaps."

I sighed and walked away, "Thank you, sir," I whispered softly, I didn't notice the tears coming down my cheeks.

Mother was right

I should have made sure I was with a valid bank.

I should have made sure I had my life going where I want.

I cried even harder as I walked through the dusty streets.

-----------------

I pulled the shawl closer to my head.

It was getting pretty chilly and the winds were getting angry.

The wind blew away the signs people held.

It blew off leaves from trees, or what was left of them.

It blew papers out of people's hands.

Then… the dust came.

It was suddenly dark, people were screaming.

I panicked.

Quickly, I shielded my eyes with the shawl.

I tried squinting my eyes, but the sand was still coming through.

Even though my mouth was closed tight, sand still managed to flutter onto my tongue.

I cried.

I knew my life was over, I just wanted to quit, and there was no one to live for anymore!

"Keely! Keely! Hurry up, let's go!"

A strange person appeared before me.

"Hide behind that wall, the dust won't get you as much there."

I was confused but did what I was told.

I reached the wall and closed my eyes.

I thought to myself, 'Okay Keely, you should be making smart decisions for yourself now, you're a grown woman. Mother isn't here anymore.'

The thought of Mother made me bawl.

I can't believe I left her.


	5. Mistaken Happiness

**AN: It's summer and there is no excuse for how I update this story. I reread this story over and over coming up with ideas. So I hope you enjoy this story because I think it's my best one yet.**

**Warning: This chapter will get a little heated so don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Keely:**

I just sat there against the wall crying as the wind and dust smothered me.

I felt as if I never deserved to be on this world.

All my life I had a wonderful family and I took it all for granted.

Father had died at a younger age, 41.

I was about 13 by then.

Father was a very good man.

He had wealth but he was also fair.

And he always was my hero.

Now he's gone.

Mother was always there for me.

She believed in everything I motivated myself to do.

Mother helped me through rough patches in my life.

Especially when I turned 21.

Now, she's gone.

Who would believe in me like Mother had?

Who would be my hero like Father had?

I felt my life was slowly falling apart right in front of my very own eyes.

"Ms. Teslow, you must get up!"

I looked up to see a person I vaguely recognized.

He had a British, Australian accent.

So I knew it wasn't Phil, the man I truly admired.

"Pull yourself together, and I'll help you get back home."

"Home?" I sobbed, "I have no home."

"Yes you do, Ms. Teslow. Now get up, c'mon, you've still got yourself a pair legs."

The man hoisted me up anyways and walked me home.

The dust had stopped surprisingly.

I looked up at the man who had helped me.

He had fiery reddish brown hair and a scruffy chin.

He was a little dark and was quite tall.

"Do you have a name?" I asked curiously.

The stranger smiles and replies, "Timothy, but you may call me Tim, Ms. Teslow."

"Pardon me for asking, but how do you know my name?"

He grinned, "I've known you for quite some time, Keely Teslow."

I tried to remember but I decided that it was no big deal, I mean; it wouldn't hurt to just forget about it.

But something in her mind reminded her about Mother and making the right decisions.

"Since I have no idea where your home is, why don't you come over to my shack?"

I hesitated, knowing that Phil would be waiting, "What's your street's name, Timothy?"

"Huckleberry, and do call me Tim."

I lit up, "Well, that's close to where Phil and I are living, you could just drop me off there."

Tim suddenly lost the sparkle in his eyes, "Phil, you say? I bet you two are married now, eh?"

I blushed at the thought and smiled, "Oh no, I'm just staying there for a few days."

Tim didn't talk for the rest of the way to his street, until Keely decided that she could make it home by herself.

"Oh no, Keely, you should most definitely come over for tea tonight."

I felt a little uncomfortable but decided to follow him.

I could see that his neighborhood wasn't a very good one, neither was his shack.

Inside, the dust piled a foot high and in the bedroom there was one queen-sized bed in the middle of the room.

In the kitchen there was a stove and one sink with a dish, a cup, a fork, a spoon, and a knife in it.

In the dining room there was only one chair.

"Not bad," I said, trying not to be rude.

Timothy boiled a kettle of water and gave me a clean cup from the cupboards I didn't notice earlier, with some tea.

I sat on the bed.

And he sat right next to me after pouring himself some tea as well.

"So," I tried to think of something to say, "Do I know you from somewhere."

Timothy grinned, "Why most definitely yes."

"The first day of primary school I knew I was going to meet you. You were a shy girl during those years, and you told me your secrets. You would tell me how the classmates made fun of you because you had a friend who was a boy, but I thought you were the most beautiful person I have ever seen. However, intermediate school came 'round and you would walk through the halls as if you were the most confident girl in the school. Everyone could see you have changed, but to me, you were the same girl I met in those primary days. You were still my best friend, but then you suddenly disappeared to a place far from here to work on your career, I was heartbroken. But as soon as I heard your records on the radio, I was ecstatic. You had the most amazing voice, and as soon as I heard you were moving back here to your hometown, I was eager as a fish."

I suddenly remembered my days in primary school, the girls that had teased me, the boy I named my best friend. Everything came whirling back into my head.

Timothy paused a bit and looked up at me.

"The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that I was going to fall in love with you."

I tensed up when he touched my hand and scooted closer.

"Keely, all I can say is I love you."

Timothy grabbed my shoulders and covered my lips with a kiss so hot and full of passion it took my breath away.

It startled me and I couldn't suppress the moan that came out as he slithered his tongue into my throat

The kiss Timothy gave me made me groan and I push him onto his back.

I captured his body within mine and my head was so full of lust and fog I didn't know what I was doing.

He holds me close and he lies me down on top of him.

It was the most passionate thing I have ever experienced but my inner gut told me something wasn't right.

**Timothy:**

Keely was the most beautiful thing, and she was on top of me.

Her tongue was wrestling with mine.

Her hands were behind my head and on my chest.

Suddenly, my own hands slinked north.

They tangled in Keely's soft blonde auburn hair and they went down her shoulders and arms.

They slowly went down her back and I caressed her hips.

Keely's lips were so red and swollen but I didn't care for that.

She suddenly pulls out of my embrace and straddles me.

I look up at her as she presses her hips against mine, rubbing my groin.

But I couldn't resist myself and I grabbed her and rolled over on top of her and kiss her again.

I wanted the girl that used to be my best friend, and I wanted her badly.

**Keely:**

I loved how Timothy moved, he made me feel home again.

_This doesn't feel right, Keely._ My head was arguing with me.

I cared less about how I felt and I just slid my arms up and down Timothy's torso.

Then he began to get rough.

He slid off my dress and pulled at my hair.

I began to get scared, I have never made love to a man and I didn't think being scared was the best feeling to have.

Then Timothy grabbed my chest and licked the base of my neck.

Then I knew this didn't feel right.

I stopped him.

"Timothy… I-I'm sorry."

I dressed quickly, found my purse and shawl and left the shack leaving Timothy and seeing him for the last time.

I ran towards Phil's farm and tears came running down my cheeks.

'I made the biggest mistake of my life!' I thought.

**Phil:**

It had just beginning to get dark and I was worried about Keely.

There had been a dust storm in town and Keely was in that area.

I had just finished washing the dishes.

Then Keely comes running through the doors.

Her hair is tangled, her mascara was on her cheeks and her lipstick had been smeared.

"Phil!"

Keely drops everything and runs up to me.

I embrace her and she sobs into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Phil. I'm so sorry."

I hadn't an idea of why she was so sorry but I just held her, as if she was a fragile child.

"Phil, I'm so sorry," She sobs, "I love you."

I pull her away from me and I look at her arms length.

She was a wreck.

But she was still beautiful.

I lift her chin up and I give her one light kiss.


End file.
